


Improbable Scenes from an Impractical Courtship by Merry [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "Am I to understand," Gregor said when he was done reading, "that you're gifting me with a planet?"





	Improbable Scenes from an Impractical Courtship by Merry [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Improbable Scenes from an Impractical Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34131) by [Mollyamory (Molly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Mollyamory). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Improbable Scenes from an Impractical Courtship  
 **Author** : Merry  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Vorkosigan Saga  
 **Character** : Miles/Gregor  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : "Am I to understand," Gregor said when he was done reading, "that you're gifting me with a planet?"  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/34131)  
**Length** 0:47:40  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Improbable%20Scenes%20from%20an%20Impractical%20Courtship%20by%20Merry.mp3)


End file.
